


Twin Skeletons

by AnimeXIII, DreamingFandoms



Series: Fake AH Crew [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood and Torture, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Ray keeps them on leashes, Ryan and Joel are psychopaths, Slight Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Fake AH Crew, there are two Psychopaths. One wears a Skull, the other a blue Halo Mask. They go by the names of Vagabond and Caboose, and they are extremely dangerous. But luckily, for the Crew, they listen to one person. That person is the new member of the Fake AH Crew, Brownman or Ray. </p><p>Join Ray, as he finds out that two of the most deadliest men on Earth, listen to only him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hotel in Los Santos

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I should really be working on Running With Wolves, but I couldn't just leave this idea alone! So, bear with my lazy self.
> 
> Title is from Fall Out Boy's song Twin Skeletons (Hotel In NYC).
> 
> Enjoy!

Ray tapped his foot on the ground as he waited for his new Boss.

Looking around at his place in a booth, in the far back corner of a small diner, he began to worry.

'He said that he'll be here at 2, it's 2:40. It shouldn't take him this long, could it? I mean, he Is a busy man, after all.' Ray was making himself nervous, so he quickly changed his train of thougt, and thought about how he got here in the first place. 

Ray had started out as a small time Drug Lord in New York, a few years after his parents got shot in a robbery. It may sound strange, but he didn't want to get revenge. He actually wanted to teach rookie criminals how to do it right.

During his time at a drug lord, there was obviously cases where the customers got trigger happy. He quickly learned this when a guy pulled out a pistol after Ray didn't give him the right amount of crack. Ray avoided the shot and once he got away, he took action. He went to a weaponry that one of his contacts had and learned to shoot.

It was a suprise to him when he realized that shooting came to him naturally. It felt like something had taken him over when he picked up a gun and shot a direct hit to the target's head. On paper and human.

Ray, with his newfound skill, quickly rose ranks going from a small drug lord to a famous Sniper named Brownman. Taking jobs and taking men, better than the rest.

His name spread worldwide, stories of the man who took humans down with mile shot bullets from any angle. 

But with Fame, came Rivals.

People who tried to take him out, all have failed, some worse than others. Like moths to a light, they came from everywhere. 

It was becoming too much, and just when he was about to give in, a note came to him. 

Delivered by a small male named Jeremy, who disappeared in the crowd when he took it. On the letter was one, simple question in red.

[ Would you like to join the Fake AH Crew? ]

He had looked around the bustling street, noting several men glancing at him from different areas. Hidden to even a trained eye, but Ray was more than that.

He walked into an allyway, and turned when he heard quiet footsteps coming towards him. The man who had given the note was gazing at him beside another short guy, who introduced himself as Matt.

Matt explained that the leader of Fake AH Crew had heard of him and his many rivals, and sent them to deliver the message. 

Ray had asked why Ramsey, the most powerful Mafia Boss, wanted him in his crew.

Matt had replied, "Because, a powerful Boss needs a trustworthy Sniper", with a smile. Then gave Ray an envelope, then left with Jeremy. 

Brownman had ran home to his shitty apartment, to open the letter in private.

Inside was another note saying to meet at the Shorlina Diner in one week, and a passport for a one way trip to Los Santos, the capital of crime.

And now, he was in a crappy diner, waiting for his very late Boss.

"That's it, I'm lea-" "Sorry I'm late, had to clear up a misunderstanding with some people." 

Ray's mutter was cut of by a voice that cracked frequently. The voice belonged to a dark haired man with a wicked moustache, wearing a suit and bowtie with white tennis shoes.

"Uh, d-do I know you?" Ray jumbled his words in suprise at the man's sudden appearance, so lost in thought he hadn't noticed him.

"Not really, but I'm sure you will very soon." The man sat across from him, asking for a beer from the waitress, and put his head on his clasped hands. "Isn't that right, Brownman?"

Ray straightened at his other name, and narrowed his eyes.

"Ramsey."

His new boss grinned, "Hellooo." 

The Puerto Rican looked around, not seeing any covered criminals.

"What, no bodyguards?" He asked the sleep-eyed man.

Ramsey shrugged, taking a sip from his beer and thanking the waitress who brought it. "You're gonna be part of my inner Crew, first thing we need is Trust." 

"That's new." Ray grumbled.

Ramsey finished his beer with a smack, then clapped his hands. "Welp, time for you to get set up."

Ray raised a brow. "What?"

His boss gave him a look. "What? You think I'm gonna let you live in some shitty apartment?" 

At the small man's glance to the side, he sighed. "I ain't some bad dude that treats his crew like crap. The crew is my family, and," Ramsey looked into Ray's eyes with sincerity, "They're gonna be yours too. If you'll give them a chance."

Brownman search his gaze for any lies, and found none. Ray thought over the consequences of joining a crew, realizing that there was very little. The only one was that they could betray him, but that seemed very unlikely. 

During this, Ramsey had been waiting patiently for his answer.

'Fuck it. I mean YOLO, right?'

Ray looked at his now official boss.

"I'm in."


	2. Crew Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff tells Ray about the crew and Ray rides in a limo with new clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this while listening to Electro Swing! Great Genre! Including the song Don't Worry by Madcon ft. Ray Dalton.

Ramsey, or Geoff as Ray was told to call him, paid for the bill and walked with him outside. 

The site that greet them made Ray stare in shock and Geoff sigh.

A limo was parked on the curb, black paint matching the dark bullet proof windows. A choffer (i don't know how to French.) Stood holding the door open. His pristine black suit, white gloves, and satin hat made a crowd form on the other side of the street.

"Damn it, Trevor. I thought I told you not to be here? I can drive myself, you know!" Geoff groaned walking closer with Ray trailing behind.

"Forgive me, Mr. Ramsey. Miss Patillo had sent me, she informed me to keep a close eye on your alcohol intake." Trevor apologized while bowing curtly.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell her I can drink whenever I want, and stop calling me Mr. Ramsey! How many times do I got to tell you to call me Geoff?" The Drunkard scowled, but still got in. 

"As many times as I will say that it is rude." Trevor smirked, before shutting the door.

Ray sat tense, felling out of place in his old hoodie, ratty jeans, and worn out sneakers. Geoff noticed and chuckled softly. 

"Relax, there's been much worse in here. Trust me." His words made Ray breathe out then got comfortable. 

"Not used to fancy things?" Geoff asked getting some champagne for himself after Ray refused.

"Not used to things in general." Brownman muttered, taking the water bottle offered to him.

"Well, I'll fixed that. First things first, we need to get you some clothes. Can't have my family looking like street urchins." Geoff ordered Trevor to go to the nearest mall.

"You don't have to do that, really!" Ray waved his hands slightly. 

"I want to, though." Geoff smiled. "You're family."

The sniper blushed at the words and pouted. "At least, let me make it up to you some how."

Geoff thought for a bit, then snapped his fingers.

"You can be a good friend." The Mafia Don grinned.

 

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

 

After a few hours of shopping, Ray and Geoff were heading to the base with bags of clothes around them, the Sniper glaring at his boss.

"You didn't have to pay for everything, I could've handled it." Ray grumbled. 

"And what? Let you lose money? I don't think so!" Geoff argued, with a finality in his tone. "Now, time to tell you about the Crew. What do you know so far?" He changed the subject.

Ray looked up in thought. "Well, I know that there's Six of you in the main crew, and that there are Three rings in the whole gang."

Geoff nodded along. "What else?"

"The Three rings are the Main Crew, who handle all of the Heists, the B-Team, who are the medics and close contacts, and the Pawns, who are low-level thugs working for you." Ray began. "The Main Crew has you, the Leader, Jaclyn Patillo, the get-away Driver, Gavin Free, the Hacker and Informant, and Michael Jones, the Weapon-Master and Explosives expert."

Geoff raised an eyebrow. "That's Four, you're forgetting Two."

Ray gulped. "Vagabond and Caboose. Two of the most deadliest criminals, people say that they can kill someone will only a toothpick. And that they listen to no one." He shivered, not liking the dark feeling coming from his head.

"Yeah, you can imagine how our Heists go." Geoff sighed.

"How do you keep them in line?" The Puerto Rican wondered.

His Boss smiled sheepishly. "Well, I kinda don't."

"What?!" Ray almost shouted.

"I kinda just let them run rampant when they get figenty." Geoff rubbed the back of his neck. "Lot of cleanup afterwards."

Ray gave him a deadpan look. "No shit, Sherlock."

Geoff pouted.

"I apologize for interrupting, but we have arrived." Trevor announced from the wheel.

The two looked up at the mansion infront of them. It's red wood doors were opened to show a couple of servants waiting to greet their Boss and new Member.

"You ready?" Geoff grinned at him as the door opened.

Ray to a breath and nodded.

'Here we go.'


	3. Fake meets Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray meets the crew and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Noxxy and Xanzs, I am adding Supernatural Elements to this! Also, since I love SteamPunk, you guys will maybe see some of that. Enjoy!
> 
> \\(^*^)/ Hugs!

The inside of the mansion, was not what Ray expected. 

It was a mix of modern and old. Warm browns and reds painted the corridors, with Cogs from clocks and ancient machines hung on the walls. Servants hustled about wearing brown clothing with gold trinkets hanging to their torsos, more often then not a chain and cogs or goggles.

"Hope you don't mind Steampunk." Geoff laughed from his side, wacthing some maids bring in Ray's new things.

"Oh no, it's lovely." The Sniper smiled, looking at a vase full of broze roses. "I wish I had something like this."

Geoff clapped his back gently, as to not hurt the fragile male. "And you will! But for now, it's time to meet the others."

Geoff lead him away from the main hall and into the living room. The den was the same as the front hall, but had a more modern feel to it, with leather couches facing a flat screen and multiple game systems. 

Four men and and a woman were seated on the couches, screaming at each other while playing what looked like Mario Kart.

Michael and Gavin, the most destructive duo of the crew, were sitting in a love seat bumping shoulders. Jack was sitting in a recliner cheering on the two psychpaths. The mentioned two had taken up the three seater, grinning as they teamed up on Mavin.

Geoff cleared his throat to get their attention, but they either didn't hear or they just ignored him. Ramsey tried again and got the same result. 

Ray noticed that he was about to start yelling, and stepped in for his boss.

The Sniper brought two fingers to his lips then whistled loud and sharp.

That got their attention. They looked at Ray in suprise, including Geoff.

"What? It's hard to get a taxi in New York." He shrugged. 

Geoff cleared his throat, then began to talk to them. "Guys, this is Ray. He's the Sniper I was talking about." 

"THAT'S Brownman?!" Michael shouted, incredulously. "He looks like a fuckin' fetus!"

"Oi! Tha's MR. Fetus to ya. Look who's tolkin, ya look like my Mom daied a mop red." Ray's accent came on thick, making Vagabond and Caboose straighten up, and making Michael laugh.

"Yea, and what's it to youse? I fucked ya Mam." Michael's own Jersey one came out, almost like it was challenging Ray's.

(I'm gonna stop fucking up accents. Just imagine they have strong accents.)

Before they could get any farther, Geoff cut them off while waving his hands around.

"Okay! Let's move on. Everyone introduce yourselves. Quickly, before they start making Yo Mama Jokes." He hissed as the two glared at each other.

"Guess I'll start." Jack sighed when everyone looked at her. "Jaclyn, please for the love of everything holy, call me Jack."

"Gavin, and this is my boi, Michael." Gavin smiled bumping Michael's shoulder. 

"Shut the fuck up, Gav." Michael blushed. 

Everyone turned to the last two, expecting them to just say their alter egos. They were shocked when they didn't. 

"Ryan Haywood." Came from the Skull mask.

"Joel Heyman." Halo Mask.

Silence.

Then chaos. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"SINCE WHEN DO THEY HAVE NORMAL NAMES?!"

"SINCE WHEN DO THEY TALK?!?!"

Geoff tried to quiet them, but gave up and looked at Ray.

"On it." 

After his whistle, everyone calmed down but still kept glancing at the psychopaths. Geoff nodded and continued talking.

"This is Ray. He'll be joining us on Heists once he gets settled. His room will be in the East Wing with Gavvers and Michael. So, you two will be in charge of him, and please don't destroy anything." He directed the last part at the two.

"Alright! We get a new member of Team Lads!" Gavin cheered, putting an arm around both Ray and Michael, unknowingly making a couple certain psychos growl silently. 

 

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

 

Ray settled in quickly to the dynamics of the Crew, finding his place as the one-liner shooter. Saying his piece then staying in the shadows.

He also began to notice odd things from the group.

Like how they were reckless during Heist, blowing things up way too close to themselves. Or how they would glance at each other knowingly when something strange happens. Or how Vagabond and Caboose pay attention to him.

Yeah, now that was weird. 

During their missions the two would do something insane, making the rest shout stop, but when Ray yelled at them to stop, they did.

It was unsettling when Ray would see them dismember a cop, and he wouldn't care. Instead, he would just tell them to clean up afterward.

And the way the others reacted when they told him their real names. Ray later asked Gavin, and he said that they only use their criminal names.

"Bloody mental, it is!" The Brit had said.

Ray thought of all of this while sitting on his violet covered King-sized bed in his burgundy colored room. Wearing tight black shorts and an off-the-shoulder grey sweater that covered most of his hands, revealing creamy shoulders and hairless legs.

He stood up and looked in his floor-length mirror.

'Why,' Ray thought, 'Why do I not care about the terrible things that these demons have done?'

The answer came when his eyes flashed a toxic indigo. 

'Because you're there Devil.'


	4. Camera Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and the others gets caught by the LSPD, boy are they in trouble. The police I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so lazy, you already kno~w. I'm in the kitchen, eating the cookie dough!
> 
> Enjoy my very late chapter! 
> 
> 《Hello.》- Communicators  
> {Hello.} - Mental Links  
> [ Hello. ] Writing

Ray grunnted and shook the tight handcuffs around his wrists.

The crew had been planning a Heist in one of their safe houses, when the Los Santos Police Department busted through the door. Since they were caught off guard with no weapons, they were caught easily. 

Now the crew were in separate cells, away from each other, because the police thought they wouldn't plan to escape if they could talk. The police were idiots to think that everyone only had one comm.link on them.

Ray shivered, protected by a thin shirt and short-shorts, the cops not letting him have time to change when they busted in.

He was sat in an Interrogation Room waiting for the police chief, who wanted answers he wasn't going to get.

The communicator chip, that had been implanted in the back of his neck, was sending text-like messages to the surgically planted contacts in his eyes. Everyone was arguing about who got to murder the chief. 

《He bloody punched me! I should get to kill the pleb!》Gavin screeched.

《Who gives a shit?! I punch you all the time!》Michael countered hotly.

《Yeah, but those are love taps!》The crew could feel his smirk as he said that.

There was silence and Ray knew that Michael was blushing. 《How 'bout I give you a love tap on the mountain that's on your face?》

《Wow, nature jokes. What's next?》Came from Jack.

《Ooh, ooh! We can insult his sunglasses!》Joel jumped in. 《You look like a poser!》

《Eh, more of a douche really.》Ryan added.

Gavin's bird noises were cut off when Geoff finally shouted over the noise, making everyone cringed at their new headaches. 

《SHUT UP!》He quieted down when he got the crew's attention. 《Does anybody have a plan?》

《Define plan.》Guess who.

《No explosions, Ryan.》Jack sighed, they knew she was rubbing her eyes.

《Anything else?》Geoff asked. They thought for a bit, when Gavin pipped up.

《Maybe X-Ray has something!》That made them focus.

《He has been silent for a while....》Michael trailed off.

It was true, the Sniper had been quietly thinking of a plan. He managed to come up with one, but was unsure of how the others would react.

《Well...》Ray hummed.

《You got something?》Geoff asked curiously. 

《I need you to promise me that you won't freak out.》He said in a serious voice, making the others know this was no joke.

Geoff was silent. 《You'll explain when we get back home?》

《Yes.》Ray could hear footsteps coming closer to the room.

His boss groaned.《Alright, do what you gotta do.》

《Thanks.》Ray opened his eyes when a middle aged man sat in the chair across from him. 《Well, interrogation time.》 

"Sorry about the hold up. The chief had to go somewhere. " The blonde man looked over the files infront of him on the plain white table. "You're Ray Nerveaz Jr, correct?

"Yep." 《Ryan, Joel. Get out of your handcuffs without the guards knowing.》

"And you are from New York."

"Uh-huh." 《Free the others and create a distraction, so that they can get away.》

"Why did you join the Fake AH Crew?"

"Geoff asked me if I wanted too, I said yes." 《Once they're out, go to Interrogation Room 1, that's where I am. Wait outside the door with a few hostages.》

The police officer, named David, looked up. "Geoff? You mean Ramsey?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" 《Wait for my signal.》

"It's just that, usually criminals don't call him by his first name." David flipped through some pages. 

"I guess that makes me special. " Ray laughed. 

David hummed, but didn't answer. The sniper glanced at the door when he heard muffled screams, making the policeman look at it as well. 

"Pardon to interrupt, but couldn't we hurry this? I'm getting bored." Ray asked, crossing his legs neatly. 

The man looked at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

Ray rolled his eyes. "I said to hurry up. It's almost time for dinner and Jack's cooking tonight. 

"You don't understand, you're not getting to go home. You're going to jail." David tried to tell him. 

Ray blinked. "Oh, I'm not going to jail."

"Why not?" David asked slowly.

"Because I won't be here when they find your bodies." That made the policeman laugh. "What's wrong?"

"You think that you're gonna escape? You're in handcuffs and surrounded by armed police!"

Ray watched the man chuckle with a smirk and looked at his bound hands.《Get ready in 3》"You may be right about the cuffs, but you're wrong about the armed men."

David looked confused. "What?"

《Two.》"You're at a disadvantage."

"How?"

Ray smiled. "Because, " 《One.》

"This was rigged from the start."

The door exploded into splinters.


	5. Author's Note: Important!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ IT!

No, this isn't a chapter for Twin Skeletons. 

It's something very serious. 

Don't worry, I'm not abandoning my Stories! I just...need some (alot) of help.

I need a Co-Writer....yeah.

Let me explain.

School has started back up, and even though I'm HomeSchooled I still need to keep my grades up; or else I will get grounded and will no longer be able to get on the Internet. At all.

I want you guys to enjoy my stories, and that won't happen if I'm busy with school. 

So, I'm looking for a great, trustworthy Co-Writer who is willing to write alot, almost all, of my works. Someone who HELPS me, and doesn't judge me when I say that I fell asleep for hours, or when I say that I was too lazy. Someone who loves to write long chapters and likes to have them up every Two-Three days. Maybe even less.

I'm looking for someone who will 'copy' my ideas into works of literature. 

They need to be able to post them in a time limit of Three days tops.

They, sadly, will NOT be paid money. No matter how much I want them to.

They will come to me when they have a Writers Block and can't think of an idea.

They have to be willing to listen to my ideas and put them in the works.

They won't bat an eye when they have to write 'certain' things.

And they will write the stories with as much help as I can provide. 

Please, please, please note that I am not a great worker and I have never been a Boss before. But, please, be willing to put up with that.

I'm lazy Texan and I sleep for hours on end. I don't go outside alot, and I'm pretty much nocturnal.

But, I will do my best to be a great Boss and Friend to the person, or people, who become my Co-Writers. 

I put this job at a very high bar, and I understand if you guys don't want to do it.

Please, give it a chance. You can quit anytime you'd like, and can take breaks to have rest.

That's all I need.

If, IF, some of you are still wanting these positions, say so in the comments or contact me on one of my Tumblr accounts, and I will get back to you as soon as I can.

My Tumblr's are:

Animexiii

Ask-au-achievement-fandom

 

Thank you for listening.


	6. Outta Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray investigates a mole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a whole week!

Ryan and Joel stood on the otherside, holding two hostages each.

Ray grinned as they walked in, noticing David reaching for his gun. The sniper whistled, getting the cop's attention.

Quicker than the cops could see, Ray had done a hand-stand on the table, then spin-kicked David in the chest. The policeman was thrown back at the force, landing next to the hostages, while his gun skidded to a halt infront of Ryan's boot.

Ray stayed on the table, before elegantly arching his back to land on the floor softly. 

Ryan raised a covered brow. "Since when can you do that?"

Ray took one of the many bobby pins holding his hair back, and started to pick the handcuffs. "Since my Mom put me in gymnastics when I was Four."

The cuffs fell to the floor with a clank, Ray rubbed his wrists as he stood infront of the two psychopaths and looked at the LSPD.

The sniper, not looking, held a hand behind him. "One of you, give me your coat, it's freezing in here."

He heard quiet shuffling as one of them, Joel, handed his grey-blue jacket over.

It swamped his small figure, covering his hands, slumping off one shoulder, and going to his thighs. He looked like a child, but everyone in the room knew looks were deceiving. 

"Now, where were we?" Ray wondered, his tone sickly sweet. "Oh, I remember, you said that I was at a disadvantage. Right, David?"

Said man was shivering at the looks he was giving him.

"You clearly must be blind, to think that you can capture the most powerful crew in Los Santos?" Ray paced infront of the hostages, the coat swirling with each turn he made.

"Sure," The Puerto Rican shrugged. "I'll admit that you caught us off guard, at the safe house. But, to think that you had the upper hand. What, with that tip from your Mole."

The five cops, one in particular, tensed at his words. Staring in shock as he smiled.

"What, you think we wouldn't notice someone following us? You really are dumb!" 

Ray prowled closer to them, and in a flash, had one's neck under his foot.

"Isn't that right, Brandon Farmhini?"

The dark haired male choked on his words, and from the crushing of his windpipe. "H-how?"

Ray blinked. "Hm? How did we know? Well, let's just say, we've been watching you." 

He took his foot off Brandon's throat, to the man's relief, and put his back to the LSPD.

"Kill the others, leave him."

They didn't get a chance, before several knives went through their heads, killing them instantly. 

Ray walked to Ryan, putting a hand on the taller's shoulder, he whispered something to him. Getting a nod from the other, he watched as he left the room.

Turning, he stepped over to David's corpse, and pulled out the knife.

"Knock him out, we're taking him with us."

Brandon shook, as the last thing he saw.

Was Ray licking the bloody knife, his eyes glowing.


	7. Circus For A Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gives Ryan and Joel a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a late chapter. Since I was hoping to do more Have A Twin prompts, but you guys haven't sent in any.
> 
> Title is from the band Skillet.

Ray slipped out of the Interrogation Room and into the destroyed hall.

Papers fluttered around turned desks, filing cabinets were knocked over and chairs were thrown against walls. 

"You sure did a number in them." Ray gazed at the bodies that littered the halls. "Good."

The sniper turned to Joel, who was shivering in excitement. "Would you like a treat?" The man frantically nodded. 

Ray stepped closer to him, and lifted up his helmet enough so his mouth was uncovered. Their lips locked in a sinful kiss.

In the back of the small male's head, the human part of him, was in a confusion. 

'Why, why does this feel so good? So, natural?'

Ray's eyes glowed under closed lids, as Joel took energy from him. A wispy, violet string of pure essence connected their mouthes, moving from Ray to Joel.

They parted with a smack, Joel's body straightened with his stomach full of raw energy, his eyes dazed.

Large hands gripped Ray's curvy hips, warm breaths hitting his ear.

"Don't I get some?" Ryan growled, his voice raspy with the want for the delicious taste of his master.

Ray smirked, not turning around as he wrapped an arm around Vagabond's neck, guiding him in for his snack.

Joel pressed into his front, the unconscious cop on the floor behind him, sandwiching the Puerto Rican between them.

Ray mewled at the touch, parting from Ryan with a gasp. He let them grind on his body, before stopping them with a tsk.

"Now, now. None of that just yet. We have to talk with the crew." He cooed, petting Joel's chin, getting a whine out of the Psychopath. 

Ryan grunted. "They can wait."

Ray shook a finger at him, clicking his teeth. "We can't be rude, Geoff is our Boss after all!"

He slipped out of their grasp and walked out the door to the expensive car waiting on the curb for them. "Bring the cop with you, we're taking him to Geoff."

He looked up at the sky as they dragged the man with them.

'Let the show begin.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no one has sent in any prompts, hm?
> 
> Well then, I guess you guys don't want anymore chapters for Twin Skels. I mean, since it's a great thing to do, you give me things to write. Without prompts, I can't write anything, and that means you guys don't get chapters. 
> 
> I, have a proposal, per se. 
> 
> You, give me prompts. 
> 
> I give you chapters. 
> 
> But not just any chapters. 
> 
> Chapters for Twin Skeletons. 
> 
> You get me?
> 
> For each Prompt you give me in Have A Twin, I give you a chapter in Twin Skeletons. 
> 
> The more prompts I get, the more chapters are posted in Twin Skels. 
> 
> So, do you want Twin Skels?
> 
> Then send prompts for Have A Twin.


	8. Make A Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gets questioned for his place in the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, 3 prompts so far.  
> Three chapters for you guys.
> 
> My hands are going to cramp up from this, but who cares?
> 
> Please remember that it will take some time to get them all done, since I do have other stories to work on as well.
> 
> Thank ye. - XIII

Ray strolled into the Penthouse with an unearthly grace, the oversized coat somehow looking beautiful on his lithe frame

The crew were gathered on the couches, with faces of confusion and slight fear.

They jumped up at the sound of the door closing behind Ryan, looking at Ray in apprehension. Geoff stood in the lead with a face of concern, uncaring of the fact that he stood directly infront of two Psycopaths. 

"Well? They gone?" The suited man fired off, his hands giving him away with minute quakes. 

Ray nodded and gestured Joel forward with a snap of his fingers. "All, but the mole."

Joel threw said man to the floor with little care, not worrying if the guy got bruises from the force.

Geoff jumped at the noise, quickly looking over the man as Ray gave his information. 

"Brandon Farmahini, 27 year old male, single, little to no family. He had any, we would know. Has been sent in as a double agent for the LSPD, some time ago. Joined the crew as a lower thug and climbed the ranks to our second ring. He's been sending weekly reports to his Chief, under the guise of sending letters to his 'girlfriend'. It's still unclear if he's giving out the location to the mansion." 

The others were in shock at the words, gripping each other for support. 

"No wonder he found that Safehouse, he's been tracking our movements for weeks." Jack muttered, her eyes wide.

Geoff stood back from his visual search of the man. He slumped into the recliner with a tired sigh, rubbing at his eyes.

He covered his mouth with his hand, gazing to the side in thought. Turning to the Puerto Rican, he looked at him with sad eyes.

"And you?" 

Ray furrowed his eyebrows. "Me?"

Geoff stayed put. "Will you betray the crew?" 

Ray froze up, low growls coming from the two maniacs flanking him.

The silence was deafening, the group staring at him in fear. Scared of the thought of how he could destroy the crew with a snap of his tiny fingers.

Ray shocked them by getting down on one knee, his hand to his heart.

"No, sir." His head was bowed, saying the words with raw honesty as Joel and Ryan followed his lead. "You are my Leader, and as such, I will follow your commands to my dying breath."

Geoff gazed at his kneeling form. "You promise?"

Ray lifted his head, revealing toxic purple eyes.

"On my life."


	9. Questions For Criminals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew ask each other questions. Ray learns more about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter for you guys, this story is almost finished.  
> Don't worry, there will be a sequel! This is a series after all!

The three men and woman sighed in relief at his promise. Glad that they were still a dysfunctional family, even if their new member could control two highly dangerous men.

Ray got up and moved to the three-seater, sitting between Joel and Ryan. He folded his legs under himself, looking at the others, he spoke.

"So, what's with you guys being immortal?" Straight to the point, like always.

They balked and sheepishly looked at each other.

"Yeeeaaahhh, we kinda can't die, like, ever." Michael laughed, scratching his cheek with a finger. "It's really weird."

Ray tilted his head to the side in confusion. "How did that happen?" 

"We don't really know, each of us got into some sort of accident and found out." Jack explained with a shrug. "Geoff wanted to start a crew but didn't want anyone getting hurt. He found out about me and went from there."

"And me?" Ray questioned. "Am I immortal?"

Geoff raised a hand slightly in a so-so gesture. "Most likely, you have the attributes of immortality, not really sure though."

"Attributes?" 

"It's a bit complicated. Immortals are more aware of things around themselves, taking in what would be impossible for a normal human. We noticed that you could scan an area, without actually looking at it. So, we looked into it further, and found out that you're a type of immortal."

"There's more than one?" Ray asked, getting the feeling thar this was very much true and not some sort of joke.

Geoff nodded and held up three fingers. "There's three types: Human, a common one, Angel, a bit more rare but still common none the less, and the most rarest of all three, Demon."

"And you think that I'm a Demon Immortal?"

"We don't think, we know." Geoff pointed at the Sniper's face. "Those glowing eyes of yours, confirmed it."

"My eyes?" Gavin tossed him a hand mirror to look, he gasped when he saw that his eyes were really glowing. They were a toxic violet with a ring of indigo near the center. "H-how?"

Jack took over next. "The color tells us, just what kind of Demon you are. The violet shade means you're a Weapons Demon, kinda like Michael."

The Puerto Rican turned to said male. "You're a Demon, too?"

The Jersey Devil shook his head. "I'm a Weapons Angel, Gavin is my Source." He and Gavin both flashed Amber eyes to show it.

"Source?" Ray was confused at the term.

"A Source is a lower Immortal being controled by a Weapons Angel, or in your case a Demon. The more Sources the Weapons Immortal has, the stronger they are and the more weapons they can obtain." Michael explained, rubbing a hand on the back of Gavin's neck, making the Brit sigh.

"But, I don't want to control anyone!" Ray jumped up, horrified at the thought. "It's wrong!"

Michael nodded. "It used to be, but now people have changed it. Now, both the Weapons Immortal and Lower Immortal gets something from the bond."

"How?"

"The Weapons Immortal basically feeds their Sources with their excess energy. While the Source gets energy from the Higher Immortal, the Weapons Immortal gets more abilities. Ranging from super strength to x-ray vision. The more Sources you have, the more powerful you get." Michael pointed at the two Immotals on either side of him. "Since you have two, you get more weapons."

Ray nodded in understanding, gazing at the two sociopaths on either side of himself. 

"I have felt weird when I have a weapon." He said thoughtfully. 

Gavin grinned. "That's your Demon side coming out, mate! It's like a calm version of yourself! Pretty top, huh!"

Ray gave a small smile, feeling the others chuckling. 

"Yeah, I guess it is."


	10. Sexy Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray finally gives Joel and Ryan their treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with this Story!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS: SEX UP AHEAD, SUBMISSIVE SLICK, SELF LUBRICANT!

Ray walked into his room and collapsed on the bed.

'What a tiresome day.' He thought, staring at the wall covered in CoD posters. 'Finding out I'm a Demon, AND with two Sources already. That's insane!'

His thoughts went darker as he remembered the scene at the Police Station, blushing at the memory of lips on his own.

His body shivered in an unknown emotion, feeling as though it was on fire.

He panted as his covered erection came to be, brushing the silk of his underwear. Ray grounded into the bed, trying to relieve it, but to no avail.

A single thought surfaced in his lust-blurred mind.

'Feed them.'

The Sniper stood and marched over to his dresser. Pulling out what he needed, he sent a text to Joel from his Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge.

Get Ryan and come here, now. - Ray

Dressed in black knee-high stockings and lace panties with a butt plug in his hole, he waited behind the door for the two.

Heavy footsteps sounded from the hall as the door slammed open and two bodies came through.

While they weren't looking, he shut the door then locked it. They turned at the noise and watched with dark eyes as he pushed the closest, Ryan, onto the bed.

Straddling his legs, the small male smashed their lips together. His taller mate responding immediately and grabbed his ass in each hand, making him moan into the kiss.

Joel kneeled behind the pair and went eye level with the toy in the beautiful ass of his master. Pulling down the panties, he licked around it.

Above him, Ray parted from Ryan, mewling at the wet feeling. He removed Ryan's jacket and shirt, admiring the buff chest with his hands moving across it.

Joel pulled on the plug, watching as it was swallowed back in with a pop, listening to the moans above him.

Ray panted, his head on Ryan's chest, arching his back into the touch. 

The two psychopaths exchanged a look, nodding in silent agreement.

Ray squealed when he was flipped over, onto the bed. They took a moment to admire the view of Ray's flushed cheeks, arms above his head, legs closed at the knee, and his small cock moving with his quick breaths. 

Joel moved up towards Ray's head while Ryan lifted the Sniper's legs and wrapped his arms around them, sticking his face in Ray's groin.

Said Puerto Rican mewled as Ryan swallowed his member, moving his hand on Joel's dick and sucked on the tip.

Ryan moved down from sucking on Ray's balls and licked a strip on the butt plug, making Ray quiver.

Taking it out, Ryan replaced it with his tongue, groaning at the sugary taste of slick.

Ray squeaked around Joel's cock, causing the man to grunt and cum. The Sniper took out the organ, a string of saliva attaching him to it as he swallowed with a hum.

He moaned softly as Ryan ate him out, his eyes half mast.

"Fuck me, both of you."

The two Sources' cocks twitch at his words, getting into position. They removed their remaining clothes, and layed infront of each other, so that their legs locked.

Ray crouched over their two dicks, lining himself up then slowly lowered on them, moaning at the stretch. 

The two hissed in pleasure at the tightness of their master's ass, taking it in with dazed eyes.

Ray mewled as he felt them bottom out, loving the stretch of two cocks inside of him. He began to rock his hips, trying to find that one spot.

"A-Ahh!" 

Found it.

He quicken his pace, his leg muscles working to get him to completion. 

Joel and Ryan watched him fuck himself, feeling their release coming closer. They thrusted upward, making him cum, screaming. 

Ray flopped backwards onto Joel, panting as him and Ryan pound his sore hole, cumming with groans.

They layed back on the pillows, enjoying the after glow. They fell asleep with mumbled I Love You's, smiling. 

Out in the hallway, the rest of the Crew were giggling with phones in hand.

Blackmail!


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this Arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very last chapter of Twin Skeletons. After weeks of work, I have FINALLY completed my second work ever!  
> All thanks to you guys, without your help, I wouldn't have made this or meet my TFL DF!  
> So, thank you guys, and I hope to see you all again with a Sequel to this!  
> Enjoy!

Drunks were scattered throughout the tables, laughing and drinking while waitresses walked around with trays of booze.

In the center of it all, was a grinning man, holding up a glass of whiskey while bragging to the crowd.

"Yep, I'm the one that took out the Fake AH Crew! Pretty easy, too! They didn't stand a chance!" The man, a young brown haired guy by the name of Joey, boasted.

The crowd ooh'd as a blonde woman in a tank top and skirt walked over, and sat beside him with a sly grin.

"Is it true? Did you take them out with only a pistol?"

He smirked and rested an arm around her shoulders. "Yep, took a few shots, but I got 'im."

She leaned closer, looking at him with curious mocha eyes. "How did you find them?"

"Naww, now I can't tell that! I would lose my secret!" He leaned back in mock pain, but the woman followed.

"Aw, come on! Please!" She pushed her chest foward, her top slipping down to show her breasts. "I'll thank you afterwards?"

He faked thinking for a moment, then smirked. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you."

"Yay!" She giggled while bouncing in her seat.

"A little birdy named Freddy from the Nailers Crew, told me that he followed a cop to their house. Came to a Bar with me, and got a little drunk, spilled everything. I used his directions to the Police Station, and took them and the cops out. Didn't even break a sweat! Even got to bang that redhead girl."

She smiled again, but this time, the smile was cold.

"You got that, Geoff?" 

A hunched over man sitting in a bar stool close by looked up, revealing Gold Sunglasses. He held up an expensive phone, the screen was showing an active call.

"Sure did, Jack. I didn't know you had a night out." A voice chuckled over the speakerphone. 

"I have to get away, sometimes!" The woman stood up and walked over to join the man. "You guys can get annoying."

She raised her hand up and pulled off her hair, showing red, chin-length curls.

"Don't we always get annoying?" Joey, who was fucking terrified, looked over to see the Jersey Devil sitting with a beer and a Tommy Gun in each hand.

"Of course we do!" The man holding the cell piped up. "We're right minges, we are!"

"Speak English, Gavvy." The hothead strutted towards the Brit.

"Sure, luv." Gavin wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist, pecking him on the lips. "Whatever you say."

"Shut up."

"Both of you shut it. We're in the middle of something." Jack sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"You tell 'em, Jacky!" The voice on the phone seemed to be closer, confusing Joey.

The doors to the bar opened, revealing the infamous Geoff Ramsey, flanked by Vagabond and Caboose. The Kingpin was holding another expensive phone with a lazy grin. "You two just got owned!" 

Joey realized then, just how fucked he was.The Fake AH Crew was alive and surrounding him, chatting like it was an everday thing to kill someone in a bar. 

To them, it probably was.

Joey moved slowly, trying not to draw attention to himself. He managed to get up and walk two feet, before something cold pressed into his back.

"And just were do you, think you're going? The party's just gettin' started!" He heard a monotone voice from behind, the pressure becoming harder.

Brownman. The whole group was here. He really was fucked.

"Can we hurry this up? The smell of alcohol is making me nauseous." The Sniper cut through the others' conversation with a bored tone.

"Aw, you're no fun, X-Ray!" The British Hacker whined, his eyebrows disappearing under his sunglasses. 

"He's right, we got a meeting with the Nailers in an hour." Jack said, pointing a finger. "We don't want to be late, now do we?" 

"Fine, take him.out." Geoff sighed. "You owe me a drink after this!"

"Okay." Joey heard the safety on the gun go off. He quickly spun around to face the small male, who raised an eyebrow.

"L-Listen! I was joking about all that stuff! I wouldn't disrespect you guys, really!" He stuttered, a bright pink Glok pointed at his chest. 

"So?" The Puerto Rican's expression didn't change as he raised the gun so that it will aim at his forehead. "Orders are orders, and I have to follow them."

"Come on, man! We can work something out, right?! D-Do you want money? I can give you money!" 

"What I want, is a bullet through your skull."

Joey didn't get another word in, before the gun went off.

The crew watched, as the body dropped to the floor infront of Ray, who didn't even flinch.

It was quiet, the other patrons of the bar shaking in fear.

"So, wanna go land a titan on a dump?" Geoff asked, the others yelling in agreement. 

"I CALL FLYING THE TITAN!"

"NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST!"

"DIBS ON THE DUMP!"

"DAMN IT, I WANTED THAT!"

"WELL, TOO BAD, ASSHOLE!"

They ran out, and jumped in different vehicles to race to the Airport. They were going to destroy a lot of things.

Aw well, it's what they do.

They were the Fake AH Crew, and they gotta raise a little hell.


End file.
